Stories
by Chibi-Manny
Summary: These are all story ideas, review the ones you like best and the top three will be continued!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Flashbacks  
Kagome's POV  
((((Inuyasha's POV))))  
inner thoughts  
"dialouge"  
(side notes)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------CHAPTER ONE  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He was gone....the king was gone....kagome's father. Now she was all that was left to rule the kingdom. The world cried with her as she ran out the front gated into the front lawn and into the pouring rain. She ran in grief and tears streamed down her cheeks, mixed in with the rain. She knew where she was heading, the Royal Garden, where she could sit on the bench she had visited with her dad so many times. She could barely see it through the rain as she drew closer and she didn't even see the mud puddle less than a foot away from her foot, before she slipped in it and fell crashing to the ground. She didn't even try to get up, she was to worn out from running and crying. She layed there in the dirt sobbing, wishing it was all a dream. Then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and gasped as she looked up into a white rose. Behind the beautiful flower was a boy with silver hair and deep amber eyes with a look of worry on his face. She took the rose held out to her and he helped her to her feet.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Kagome sat bolt upright and reached up to feel her damp cheeks. It had been a while since she had had dreams of the day her father died. It had been a few months and she had befriended the boy in the rain. She found out his name was Inuyasha and that he was the Royal Gardener. She visits him almost everyday in his living quarters and she keeps her happy and gives her the will to stay strong. She needed to see him....now. She needed to tell him she had the dream again.  
  
Kagome was dressed and running down the stairs. She flew past maids as she ran down hallways. She just hoped she didn't trip because with the momentum she would not be able to catch herself before falling down on her face. Luckily she didn't. She reached the grand staircase and burst through the front doors. She stopped for breath after the doors closed and then took off to the right to make her way around to the side of the castle where the garden was located. She usually took her time and looked at all the flowers but taday she just ran by them to the small shed sized house at the end of the path. She stood outside the door and caught her breath for the second time that day. Finally her panting steadied to normal breathing and raised her hand to the door. She stopped her hand from knocking though when she heard a girlish giggle from inside.  
  
She scooted up to the door and pressed her ear against the door. "Oh Inu, your so funny!"  
  
The voice was getting louder and kagome stepped off to the left and out of the doors way as it opened to reveal a black haired beauty followed by a disgruntled Inuyasha. The woman turned to face Inuyasha once they both left the shack.  
  
"So...I'll talk to you soon, right Inu?"  
  
With a little wave she turned and walked down the path, swaying her hips a little to obviously. Kagome was suddenly depressed and she gazed down at the dirt below her feet. She heard Inuyasha sigh and his feet turn around.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome's eyes raised to meet Inuyasha's golden ones. He look confused to why she was there.  
  
"Did you want to see me for something?"  
  
"Umm....no...that's okay. You were busy, I'll just go now."  
  
Kagome turned around and crept away with her eyes on the gound. She half wished Inuyasha would stop her and half wished he would leave her alone. _Why am I so upset about this? Inuyasha has his own life._ She shook her head and took off at a run, glad that Inuyasha hadn't stopped her so she could think about what had just crossed her mind.  
  
_Kagome......_ Inuyasha gazed after her with a sad look in his eyes and then turned to shuffle back into his small house.  
  
Kagome went back inside and back up to her room. It was still early and a maid would eventually come up to warn her of breakfast. She slowly made her way up the stairs she had flew down earlier and stopped when a couple of maids voices reached her ears.  
  
"You know Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He told me he loves me this morning."  
  
"Really Kikyou? That's great."  
  
"Yeah, I'll have him in bed by the end of the week."  
  
They both laughed and then quieted down to go back to changing the sheets.  
  
_So he does have someone. Hmmmm...this kikyou person seems a litlle obnoxious. oh well....I guess it's none of my business._ She continued on her way to her room to wait in slience for breakfast.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Inuyasha was the Royal Gardener for the royal family that ruled the country Tatsuki. He had befriended the princess at a young age and cared for her deeply.  
  
_Kagome...why did you leave? I know there was something you wanted to tell me...what could it have been?_  
  
His thoughts went back to what had happened. He had just talked to that slut Kikyou, the maid that continuely irritated him. After finally practically pushing her out the door, he had turned around to find a sullen faced kagome.  
  
_What had made her so sad?_  
  
With that thought he proceeded to tend to the garden and landscape, his favorite being the white roses.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Where could I possibly be going from here? Well, you'll just have to read on. Did you really expect me to tell you? Jeesh, your thicker than I thought.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER TWO  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eventually the maid came to tell Kagome that her mother awaited her at the breakfast table. She pondered over why she was never summoned before her mother and why she was always "awaited" for, but decided to think about this another time.  
  
So she lifted her skirts and gracefullydescended the stairs,.....well as gracefull as Kagome could get. She found that she had more trouble walking the straighter she carried herself. This time Kagome only stumbled three times, and slid down two steps to land on her butt, she had never been a graceful princess.  
  
After finally making it into the Breakfast Room (there is a room for each meal), she seated herself beside the long table, on the end across from her mother.  
  
"Good Morning Mother."  
  
"Morning Sweetheart! Sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, and you?"  
  
"Fine aswell."  
  
With that the queen went back to sipping her coffee and Kagome proceeded to fill up her plate with the aroma tantalizing breakfast foods. After taking a few bites, Kagome found the silence uncomfortable and tried to start up a conversation.  
  
"So...how's the kingdom today?"  
  
"Oh, it's fine. There are no wars so every one is happy. But now that you mention it, I have to tell you something dear..."  
  
_Uh-oh...I stareted her up again. Her goes..._  
  
"...you really should get married, you know."  
  
"I know mother, but there is no one. How am I supposed to meet another prince if I'm living on the land I own and they aren't allowed to tresspass?"  
  
The queen smiled more brightly at her daughter.  
  
_Oh-no....this can't be a good sign..._  
  
"That's easily fixed dear, and I've taken the liberty of arranging an event in you honor."  
  
"Oh-no mother...what have you done?"  
  
" I have arranged a tournament, a battle till a knockout, and the prize is...you."  
  
Kagome felt like screaming, _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
_  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Word traveled fast about the tournament, within five minute after Kagome's scream, Inuyasha overheard the news at his breakfast in the kitchen. He excused himself anf returned to his chamber. He plopped himself down on his bed and began to sulk.  
  
Inuyasha was very sad, _ I'll lose Kagome forever, she won't have time for a gardener._ The sadness turned to anger as he thought of the man lucky enough to marry kagome and he was filled with resentment. _I loath the man that will have Kagome in his bed every night!_ His eyes blazed with anger and he took it out on his pillow with strong punches. Soon feathers were flying and Inuyasha went back to his old self. His old self externally that is, internally he was still a jumble of emotions. Meanwhile, word of the tournament was spread from kingdom to kingdom.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Five competitors had been chosen for the tournament and posters were everywhere, revealing their names. The posters read as follows: _The competitors for the tournament for Princess Kagome's hand in marriage and the King's Crown are: Kouga, Naraku, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Hojo. They will arrive in a week and the festivities will begin!_ Kagome spent most of her time in her bedroom that afternoon, thinking about the tournament, _I wonder if Inuyasha knows yet? What does he think of it all?....What am I thonking, he's too busy with Kikyou to give a damn._ She sighed and let her thoughts drift back to imagining the men in the tournament.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
With each day, Inuyasha became more and more irritated with everyone talking of the tournament. His thoughts always led to picturing a man touching Kagome's body. He had realized that his jealousy was out of his realized love for Kagome, but confessing would be hopeless. What could she possibly see in him and even if she did see anything....he was just some gardener, not a prince. He wondered how Kagome was taking it, she was probably excited of the suitors coming in a few days. He sighed for the fiftieth time that day and tried to keep his mind off depressing thoughts.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Anyone like the story line? If you do please tell me, you should see the huge smile I get when I recieve reviews! Anyways, I have just discovered how hard it is to try and write more than one fan-fic at once, and I still have ideas pouring in every second. Well, time to update my other stories or start on new ones! Till the next chapter, TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------CHAPTER THREE  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome had been dreading the tournament. With each passing day kagome grew more nautuious at the thought. She had tried countless times to talk her mother out of it but there was no use. Her mother was so happy about the tournament, loving the preperations she got to enjoy arranging...kagome was doomed. Kagome wondered if she should go talk to Inuyasha...as a friend, but then a thougth crossed her mind. _He's probably looking forward to extra time with Kikyou, he won't have the pesky princess hanging around him anymore_. She was once again jealous....._wait...jealous?_ She blew it off by pretending it was anger at Inuyasha for making her believe they were friends and decided to go to bed early in preperation for tmorrow's arriving particapants.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't just sit back and watch someone take away _his_ Kagome. He would fight for her....in a tournament. If he didn't win, he would go down trying. He would just secretly enter and tell Kagome when the time was right. He decided on a disguise and went about preparing himself for the tournament.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
It was announced bright and early the next morning that a sixth competitor had been added. This was lucky because they didn't know how to organize partners for only five men. The man had mysteriously entered as Anonymous and no one had any idea what kind of person he was. That didn't matter though, they were just here to fight. So one by one the competitors arrived, Kagome watched from high up in her bedroom.  
  
Kagome watched as the first carriage pulled up, the door was opened and a tanned man got out of the carriage. He wore the most bizzare clothes, fur here and there in his small uotfit. He wore his long black hair in a ponytail high on his head and he had a cocky grin on his face. _Great, bachelor number one, is on an ego trip_ She watched him enter the palace and the second carriage pulled up.  
  
Out of the next carriage came a very tall pale man. He had a strange birthmark on his forehead of a blue moon and his clothes were slightly baggy with a long fluffy thing across his shoulder. What caught kagom's attention though was his long silver hair, which reminded her of Inuyasha, and his cold expressionless face. His eyes sent shivers down her spine as she watched him enter the palace. _Bachelor number two is....a complete board. It'll be like talking to a door._  
  
The third carriage puilled up and regulaur person got out of the carriage. _Finally_ thought Kagome. He was a little taller than her with short brown hair. He had kind eyes but he looked a little nervous. He flinched when the carriage door was slammed shut and Kagome realized his drawback, he was a chicken. _Bachelor number three is a scaredy cat...why would he enter a fighting contest?_ He too, in turn, entered the palace.  
  
Carriage number four of the day pulled up and out of this carriage came one of the creepiest men she had ever seen. He had long wavy black hair and he wore a classic haori. He had thin eyes and instead of getting that scared shiver like she had wih the silver man's presence, she felt anger and an aura of pure evil instead. Without a second thought she marked this guy down as her least favorite person. _And bachelor number four turns out to be....the most evil man I have ever met. Well actually...seen._ She glared after him as he entered the palace.  
  
Along came carriage number five, only one more after this. Out got a man, that strangley was dressed in priest's clothes. _A prince dressed in priest clothes? In a fighting tournament? things are getting too weird..._ She watched as the man with a small ponytail gave a mischevious grin as a Lady-in-Waiting came out to lead him inside. She watched as his hand drifted to her backside and the woman froze in rigid shock. She turned angrily on him and slapped him accross the cheek. _I see the priest outfit is just looks, bachelor number five is a lecher. Great. Also, I need to find out who that maid was._ Any maid that slaps a prince was a friend in her eyes.  
  
The last carriage came...the mysterious sixth competitor. Kagome grew anxious as the cariage pulled up and the door opened to reaveal.............  
  
Should I stop it here? Nah!  
  
to reveal...the perfect guy. Immediatley Kagome knew who she wanted to win. The boy that got out seemed oddly familiar, almost the same feeling she got around Inuyasha. The boy had long black hair and violet eyes. He was strongly built and just had this strong presence around him. No coldness, evilness, nervousness, cockiness, or nastiness surrounded this guy. He seemed confident and sweet and Kagome knew that she wanted to know more about him. He would never take the place of her Inuyasha in her heart though, but this guy looked interesting. Maybe he was very understanding and she could tell him she loved another. _Wait....love? I can't believe it, I do! I love Inuyasha!!_  
  
A/N: One of your favorites? Tell me!! I wrote this a long time ago, that's why I had three chapters to post. I hope you don't mind that they are all on the same page.... 


	2. Story number two

  
  
**Disclaimer: **Maybe I am Rumiko Takahashi, maybe I'm not. The only way to find out is to hunt me down, which you won't do.....right?  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
_'Life is good at the top' _,thought Inuyasha as he stolled down his halls. Yes _his_ halls. He thinks this because he is the most populaur guy in school. He could have any girl he wanted, they would happily leave any guy for him. He was a jock, he played the schools football team as quarterback and was going out with a cheerleader named Kikyou. She had the brains of a clay doll though and was a littl low on pep, but she was a fairly populaur girl so all was well. Of course he hung out with the second most populaur boy in school, who totally abused his popularity to lay a different girl almost every night in the dorms. Inuyasha knew this mostly because he was the unhappy roomate of the devil himself. The lecher's name was Miroku.  
  
_ 'There's the lecher now'_, thought Inuyasha as he saw the offender leaning against his locker.  
  
Miroku stepped to the side as Inuyasha approached and Inuyasha proceeded to put in his locker code.  
  
"What is it Miroku?"  
  
"What? Can't a friend meet up with his best bud in the morning?"  
  
"No, not when that friend would usually be running around getting phone numbers from poor defensless girls."  
  
"Awww, your words hurt me Inu....."  
  
"Get on with it."  
  
"Fine. I just wanted to let you know that there's a new M.P.G.I.S.--  
  
" M.P.G.I.S.?"  
  
"Most Populaur Girl In School. Anyway, word is she is twice as beautiful as the last girl, super feisty, and her sizes are --"  
  
" How would you know that?"  
  
"I've seen so many shapes and sizes, I have this instinct for it."  
  
" That's sick, anyway, why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be chasing her yourself?"  
  
"No, I'm only second M.P.B.I.S. so I can only go after the second M.P.G.I.S. or lower. No one can have her except you or if they get permission from you."  
  
"So you came to get "permission"?"  
  
"No, I'm more interested in the second M.P.G.I.S. so I'm fine."  
  
"Miroku, I have a question."  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
"Is there like a book of rules that I don't know about?"  
  
"No, not yet. I'm working on being the first to publish it right now."  
  
"Great..." mumbled Inuyasha under his breath as he slammed his locker door and set out for his first class. Walking down the halls, he couldn't help but wonder what this "M.P.G.I.S." was like.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
_ ' Life at the top......is different.'_ thought kagome as she timidly walked down the hall, she wasn't used to all the looks from people and couldn't help but feel a little pressure. What if she dressed wrong one day? Would they all hate her? Luckily Sango came to her side at that moment to reassure her.  
  
"Relax would ya?" she whispered as she walked alongside Kagome. "By the way, you look great, red is definetly your color." That's when Kagome visibly relaxed and she heard Sango chuckle. Kagome had decided to dress simple that day and chose to wear a red halter top and comfotable light blue jeans. her hair caressed her shoulders and her eyes were shining and alert. I guess everyone approved because soon they stopped staring nd went back to their lockers. Kagome stopped at her own and sango stood with her as she organized it.  
  
"Are you enjoying the popularity?" asked Sango quite suddenly  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's nice to have some sort of recognition."  
  
"Good, cause I need to talk to you about how your going to stay on top."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you need to do something that others will always remember you as so that you stay recognizable."  
  
"Hmmm, I guess that makes sense. What do you have in mind."  
  
"Okay, I have two ideas, one will be planted in everyone's minds forever."  
  
"Okay, what's that one?"  
  
"You strip down on a lunch table."  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"I knew you wouldn't go for that one." chuckled Sango  
  
"So what's the other one?"  
  
"The easiest one in the book, you go out with the most populaur guy in the school."  
  
"Well, that sounds simple enough."  
  
"Great! You'll see him in your third class, chat him up a bit and ask him out."  
  
"I guess so.....but what if he turns me down."  
  
"He won't"  
  
"But what if he does?"  
  
"Then tell him about the plan and I'm sure he'll think it makes sense. This is great! Well, I have to go to my class! Bye Kagome!"  
  
"Sango! Wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aren't you at least going to tell me his name?"  
  
"Oh yeah, right. It's Inuyasha. Bye!" then Sango ran around the corner.  
  
Kagome stood hugging a book to her chest and biting on her lower lip. _'Inuyasha huh? What a weird name......wonder what he's like.'_ Then she slammed her locker door shut and walked to her first class.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I know this just seems like another high school fic, but there is a twist. If you like these kinds of fics, vote for me!! I also provided a chart for reference on levels of popularity.  
  
Popularity Chart  
  
M.P.B.I.S. M.P.G.I.S.  
  
Inuyasha Kagome  
  
Miroku Kouga Sango Rin  
  
Shippou Hiten Hojo Naraku Kirara Kanna Kagura Kikyou  
  
Note: There will be mention of Sesshomaru in this story, but he goes to a different school. 


	3. Story Three

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, my name is not Rumiko Takahashi. It's not even Rumiko. I'm doomed to writing these fan-fics for the rest of my life......well, it's not _that _bad. I have all of you!! (Crickets chirp)  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kagome's life was dull, at least it _was_ until he came along and she had to spend her time avoiding him. But that's getting ahead of the story. Where we really begin our story is in a very small palace, hidden in a very small set of woods, holding a very content princess...  
  
----------------------------------  
_  
Knock Knock Knock  
  
_Kagome sat on a small wooden chair, in front of the large window in her room, the curtains billowing on either side of her a gust of wind brushed back her hair. The reason why Kagome sat in the plainest of chairs in the entire palace, was her father had hand-carved her this chair when she was five. It was a bit of a tight squeeze now that she was seventeen, but after her father had died, it was the most prized possession she had.  
  
"Come in!" she called towards the door.  
  
A maid entered the room and gave a small bow. "Your mother wishes to you Lady Kagome."  
  
"Very well." said Kagome with a small sigh before standing up and following the maid out of her room.  
  
The maid led her down through a series of halls, till they arrived at her mother's room. Turning and giving another bow, the maid left Kagome to enter the room on her own.  
  
She gave the door a small push and it creaked open a foot to allow Kagome's head to peak through. Across the room, the creaking of the door caught Kagome's mother's attention and she turned to smile at the door.  
  
"Ah, Kagome, it's you dear. Please come in I have some news to tell you!"  
  
Kagome entered the room fully nad walked over to the small coffee table area in her mothers room. Sitting neatly in the couch across from her mothers, she folded her hands in her lap and sat straight and alert, as was the proper etiquite for a royal.  
  
"Now..." said her mother setting down her teacup on the table, "I've just recieved some great news from my sister. It seems her daughter, your cousin Kikyou, is engaged to be married!"  
  
Kagome forced a smile, "Oh really? That's wonderful!" The truth was that the few times Kagome had met Kikyou, they hadn't gotten along. The first time they met, when Kagome was four and Kikyou was five, Kikyou had pushed her in the mud, sneered at her and told everyone that Kagome had been clumsy and fell in the mud. After that, all their meetings were like that and at their last meeting, when Kagome was twelve, she had discovered Kikyou had taken up bragging as a sport.  
  
"There's something else Kagome."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but frown when her mother said this.  
  
"You see, it's an arranged marriage and the two haven't met yet. So, in their honor a huge ball is being thrown and we were invited!"  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped, why her? She was perfectly happy staying on the palace grounds. Sure it got dull every once in a while, but she really wasn't looking forward to seeing Kikyou and hearing her brag about her fiance.  
  
"The sad news is that I won't be able to go with you Kagome, There are some riots happening in town that I have to attend to so it will only be you going. You leave tomorrow morning, so pack and have fun without me!"  
  
Kagome didn't say a word. She just stood with a look of shock on her face and mindlessly walked towards the door. She opened the door and exited the room, closing the door behind her and then slumping down against it. Holding her head up with one hand she shook her head in denial. _I have to go alone! I won't know anyone except Kikyou, so I can't escape her. No one will save me from her..._  
  
She stood and walked beck to her room and threw herself onto her bed. Staring up at the ceiling, she thought one last thing before drifting into a nap. _Tomorrow is going to be a long day...._  
  
----------------------------------  
  
When Kagome awoke from her nap, the sun was beginning to set. _Wow, I must have been more tired than I thought. _She sat up and looked around her room, she was going to miss it. Then she noticed some bags by the door. _Looks like mom got the maids to pack for me. _She then threw herself back onto the bed staring at the ceiling she had seen so many times.  
  
She couldn't even imagine what this trip would be like. _What an adventure..._  
  
She had her dinner brought to her room and nibbled at it as she sat on her bed mindlessly. When she was finished, she set her tray on the ground and tucked herself into her sheets. She didn't really want to go to sleep, because it meant tomorrow woud come sooner. But she figured she might _try_ and look nice for Kikyou so that she might have a harder time making fun of her. Time for a little beauty sleep...  
  
----------------------------------  
  
It was deathly early when Kagome got her wake-up call from the maids. They had woken her with their insisting knocking and had informed her that the carriage was ready. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and tried to stand up. She wobbled a bit, but soon her body balanced out her weight and she walked to her window. Opening the closed curtains, she looked outside at the foggy grey scene before her and knew that the sun was only beginning to come up, making it around 5:45. She went to her closet and put on a cotton sundress, she would change into a ballgown in the carriage later. She walked to the door, seeeing that her bags had been taken down already, she had nothing to carry to the carriage.  
  
At the front door her mother met her. She gave her a breif hug and said, "I have something for you Kagome." She turned around and took a rectangular box from the maid behind her. Handing it to Kagome she said, "It's a gown. I want you to wear it tonight and make the entire party envious. Now, I don't want you to open it until your fifteen minutes away, okay?"  
  
Kagome tried to hug her mom with the diffuculty of the large box, and found that it was immpossible. So she just smiled brightly and said, "Thank You."  
  
"I'll see you in three weeks then."  
  
"Three Weeks?!"  
  
"Well, yes Kagome. The coach man is visiting family so he can't bring you back until then. Your aunt said it was okay that you were staying that long and can't wait to see you. So, have fun darling!" she explained as she shooed Kagome out the door and into the carriage.  
  
The last thing she looked back at was her mothers excited waving as she dissapeared into the fog.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The carriage ride was long and boring. She was cold and asked the coachman if they were "there yet?" every five minutes.  
  
Eventually she got the answer she wanted when he replied that they were "about fifteen minutes away."  
  
Kagome grabbed the box of the seat next to her and held it on her lap. She found her hands shaking because she was so excited, the anticipation for this event had grown for every boring second that passed. This was now the most exciting part of the trip. Lifting the lid of the box, she gasped. Inside was a beautiful pink gown, covered in small pink flowers and butterflies all down the large skirt. There were also a matching pair of small slippers and a pink butterfly clip for her hair. That's when she realized, she had only 13 minutes to get ready!!  
  
It was one of the most diffucult experiences of Kagome's life. As she stripped down and tried to change into her large dress, kagome continually hit her head on the roof or fell on the ground with the smallest bump in the road. Finally, when she got the dress on she fell back into her seat with her face completly flushed. Reaching down she slipped the slippers onto her small feet and reached up to begin putting her hair in place. She felt the the carriage slow down as she scrambled to put up her hair and the second she was done, the carriage door opened and a hand reached inside to help her out. She noticed that it wass dark outside and was surprised the ride had taken all day. Taking the hand she tried to fit herself out the small door and stumbled on the last step. almost falling onto the ground, the mans hand managed to hold her up. She quickly stood up straight and looked around, luckily it looked as if no one had noticed. So she straightened her skirts and rumpled hair and turned back to see the man that helped her was trying not to burst out laughing. She scowled a bit and then elegantly made her way inside.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
_Arranged marriages.....feh._ Inuyasha was more upset about this arranged marriage than anyone thought. He stood, lost in the crowd, searching for his fiance who he had never seen. He had only seen a portrait of her when she was thirteen and he knew she would oly resemble the picture now that she was eighteen. He could only hope she was a nice person. That's when a blur of pink caught his eye, it stood out because no one else at the entire ball had worn pink and he found himself intregued and following the person. Finally she stopped by the punch bowl and turned around so he could see her face.  
  
_It's her! _ he thought. Her hair was shorter from what he could tell from the way she had her hair and she looked happier than the one in the portrait, but it was definetly her. She was the only one in the entire room that even slightly resemble the picture. _Time to go see what she's like!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
_Kagome had to admit, it wasn't that bad. She had a feeling she wouldn't run into Kikyou with so amny people in the room. So, she happily walked over to the punch table to get a glass. The man filled a cup and handed it to her and she turned arouund to look out at the crown of people. She wondered why there was such a turn-out for this event. She was there as family, but who were all these people?  
  
She had this strange feeling of being watched and looked around to see a man coming towards her. He gave a small bow and introduced himself, "Hello, I am Prince Kouga from the Wolf Lands. I couldn't help but notice your radiating beauty and had to introduce myself."  
  
She was about to tell him her name when they heard a sound like growling coming from behind Kouga. Kagome took a step to the side to get a better look and felt her heart bounce to her throat. There was this amazing looking man in a tuxedo. What was amazing about him was his silver hair and amber eyes, but even stranger than that were the two grey puppy ears aloft his head. Even though the man had a look that could kill, Kagome couldn't help but think he was probably the most handsome man she had ever seen. Then man growled out a "can I speak to you" and Kouga followed the man back into the crowd.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"What's wrong mutt-face"  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't hit on peoples' fiances."  
  
"Oh.....that's Kikyou? Damn lucky half-breed. Oh well, when she finds out how much of an idiot you are, she'll call off the wedding and I'll come and take her away from you."  
  
Then Kouga left into the crowd a in the blink of an eye and Inuyasha made his way back through the crowd to his fiance. When he got there, she was gone! He looked around wildly and muttered to himself, "Damned wench didn't stay put."  
  
"Are you talking about me?" asked a voice from behind him and he spun around to see his fiance.  
  
"Ummm.......feh."  
  
"feh? Is that even a word?"  
  
"Yeah, I made it up so it's a word." Inuyasha said and was starting to think that she really would hate him and call of the wedding, when he heard laughter.  
  
She was laughing and it was the most angelic laugh he had ever heard. When she stopped she smiled at him and asked, "Are there anyother words you made up?"  
  
"I....don't think so. Do you have any?"  
  
"Ummm....." Kagome nose wrinkled as she thought about it and Inuyasha started laughing.  
  
"What?" asked Kagome with a frown.  
  
"Nothing, it's just, you look so cute when your thinking."  
  
Inuyasha immedeatly stopped laughing and began to blush, as did Kagome. He had never said _anything_ was cute before. That's when he realized, he truly did like his fiance.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
They both turned to look at the woman coming out of the crowd.  
  
"Aunt Megumi?" asked Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her quizzacly. _Why would she call her mother Aunt? _  
  
"Oh hi Kagome! How's your mother? Good? Okay, Now Inuyasha, come with me, it's time to meet your fiance!"said the woman as she grabbed him by the hand.  
  
Inuyasha felt his stomach drop as he looked back to see Kagome watching him leave with a shocked expression. Inuyasha felt terrible, he had fallen in love with the wrong girl.  
  
----------------------------------


	4. Story four

  
  
**Battle of The Bands  
  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, he and his gang are Rumiko Takahashi's. I also don't own the songs I will be using. This chapters "Lifestyles of the rich and the famous" belongs to Good Charlotte.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
_ A year ago, no one had ever heard of the little garage band called The . they had just been three average 18 year old girls, brooding over their future and wishing for an escape. They found one...music. After their stressful days in school, they would pick up their instruments and play, play from the heart and soul and they were truly amazing. As most of these stories go there was of course a "fateful" day when they were just playing together and the music blared out into the streets. It just so happens that a certain producer happened to be cruising by and heard the music. Slamming on the brakes he hadran up to them and whisked them away to a studio. Soon enough their first album was released and they are the three adorable stars we know and love today. With Kagome Higurashi with her guitar and amazing vocals, Rin Devours with her rythmic bass, and Sango Tajiya with her smashing drums, there is sure to be another amazing album for us to hear soon!  
_  
"You don't know how soon though," chuckled Sango as she set the magazine article down and picked up her cup of morning coffee, "guess it's time to wake up the girls..."  
  
She groaned as she picked herself up off of the couch and straightened her silk robe. It had only been an hour since the sun had come up, but Sango and her friends had busy scheduals everyday except for the deeply anticipated Sunday's. Today was not their lucky day, today was Monday, the toughest day of the week. Ever since fame had taken control of their lives, they spent most of their days signing things (giving them hand cramps and the hatred of their names) or another concert. The plus side? Let's see there is the 40 million dollar house complete with pool, spa, sauna, marble floors, chandaleirs, and four post king sized beds. Being escorted around in limos with TV's and soda in it, and of course the little mints that the maids left on ther pillows for when they arrived home at night. Sometimes they wondered if they only stayed for the mints...  
  
Walking down one of the grand hallways, Sango's footsteps echoed as the hit the white marble. At the end stood two large intracetly carved oak doors. Engraved on the right door was the name "Rin" in cursive lettering. Sango didn't bother knocking, it's not like it would wake the heavy sleeper anyway. Barging in she marched over to the bed and stared hard at the lump under the covers.  
  
"Oh dear, it seems our dear Rin has disappeared and we have been left with only this ugly lump, whatever will the band do?" said Sango dramatically and loud. She pretended to swoon and fell back, right on top of the sleeping lump. Beneath her the lump moaned and then went silent for a minute before a sound similar to a growl could be hears. Then a muffled voice crept out from below,  
  
"Sango Tajiya, if you don't get off of me then I will give my last name meaning, and devour you!"  
  
Sango sprang back to her feet and mumbled something under her breath, "Like those rabid dogs almost did to ou when you were little?"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, now that your awake hurry and get dressed, I have to go wake up sleeping beauty."  
  
"' Kay."  
  
Sango left the room and marched back down the hall and into another one to the right, her hall was on the left of that one. Once again she came to the big oak doors except this set of doors had the name Kagome on the right hand doors plaque instead of Rin or her own name. Once again she didn't bother to knock as she entered the room and strolled over to the bed.  
  
Sango couldn't help but feel just a tinge of jealousy as she stared down at the sleeping girl. Even in sleep Kagome was beautiful. Her long ebony hair strung out around her and her full lips were parted to let out the tiniest bit of.....drool. Her eyes were shut but usually they shone with the most beautiful of blue eyes. Thoroughly disgusted by the drool, Sango pounced on top of her unsuspecting friend.  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open to glare at the lump of a friend on top of her.  
  
"Sango...." Kagome whined, "you woke me from a really good dream!"  
  
"Let me guess, it involved some hunk?"  
  
"No....Everyday was Sunday, it was great!"  
  
Sango laughed,"Your right, I shouldn't have woken you, but if I hadn't, you would have slept all the real sunday's away."  
  
"Yeah........Um Sango? Did you have breakfast?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Then you need to work-out more. You way a ton and your crushing my lungs..........need......to......breath......"  
  
Sango got up with a "hmph" and left the room without another word. Kagome laughed and got out of bed. She went into her walk in closet and grabbed the most ordinary thing she could find she found a pair of $500 jeans and a $300 button-up white blouse. She brushed her hair and left her room. Walking down the hall she found Rin coming out of the hallway to the left, they both then made their way to the living room across from Kagome's hall.  
  
Sitting down on the couch, they waited for the maid to bring them their morning cup of coffee and turned on the TV. Soon enough Sango met up with them after changing in her room and they all got out their palm pilots to check their schedual.  
  
_8:00 Limo pick-up  
  
8:30 Arrive at Newtons Book Store, begin signing CD's  
  
11:00 Early Lunch  
  
12:00 Photo Shoot w/ Mr. Mizoko  
  
3:00 Drive to theater  
  
3:45 Nap in dressing room  
  
5:30 Begin preperation for concert  
  
8:30 Play concert  
  
10:00 V.I.P. Party after show  
  
11:30 Drive Home  
_  
  
All three girls sighed as the looked at their usual schedual. Sango only noticed one mistake which she added right away:  
  
_ 12:00 Enjoy mint_  
  
The other two followed suit soon after, just before the limo pulled up....  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
We leave our poor girls to deal with their busy scheduale and find ourselves across town where a group of boys play in their garage.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
_ Lifestyles of the rich and the famous,  
Their always complaining,  
Always complaining.  
  
If money is such a problem,  
Well they got mansions,  
think we should rob them?_  
  
Inuyasha'a voice rang out as he began to wail on his guiter, backed up by his three other members. Shippou on drums, Sesshomaru on bass, and Kouga on the turntables. All together they thought they sounded pretty good. The song ended and they stepped away from their instruments to drink from their water bottles. That's when they heard clapping.  
  
"Bravo." said the voice, "You four have talent."  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Naraku (his bees are called?), I'm a producer from Hard Core Records and I think I found my new group."  
  
The boys were shocked, this was what they wanted and they all smiled at eachother and then looked back at Naraku.  
  
"I think that you...the....."  
  
"The "  
  
"Yes, The . I think you guys are going to the top and you'll blow everyone else, out of the water......"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think. This I think is one of my favorites, I hope it's one of yours too. If you like one of the other one's better then that's okay too. Oh yeah, and if you look below you'll see the basic layout of their house. I might add more rooms and floors later, but I'll keep you updated.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kitchen Main hall Dining Room  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Living Room  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
s  
r a  
i n  
n g  
o  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .  
  
kagome  
  
spa  
  
pool  
  
sauna 


	5. Story 5

**Disclaimer: **Let me say this slowly....I-own-absolutely-positutly-NOTHING!! But I do have a peice of lint growing in my corner.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PROLOUGE  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome is a princess of a very important land, but she has talked her parents into letting her pass herself off as a commoner during the summer every year since she was 13. She goes to their summerhome, a local shrine and lives on her own for three months. She has made a few friends since she has been doing this: Sango, Kagura, and Kanna along with their boy friends Miroku, Naraku, and Shippo respectively. Today was her third day back at the shrine on her fourth year of doing it, meaning she is seventeen. Her home life had been hectic because her parents were starting to think of her getting married, luckily she had managed to escape before the subject was explored any farther and was now hapily enjoying an ice cream cones with her friends, no boyfriends were there.  
  
"Kagome.....we gotta get you a boyfriend." said Sango  
  
Kagome nearly choked on her ice cream (how this is possible I have no idea)  
and sputtered out a exasperated, "WHAT?!"  
  
" You need one....we all have one. We could do quadriple dates!" added Kanna  
  
"But I don't even live here, I go back home every end of August"  
  
"It only has to be temporary. You can get one and then just dump him at the end of your visit", said the coniving Kagura.  
  
"That sounds so mean though!"  
  
"So...at least you'll have fun while it lasts!", piped up Kanna  
  
"By the way Kagome where do you liv-"  
  
"Okay I'll do it!", shouted Kagome. Anything to keep her friends from finding out her secret.  
  
.........and so the boy hunting begins  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_It's just a fling. It's just a fling,_ repeated Kagome in her mind as her friends dragged her into the mall to search for possible "boyfriend material". She hated to do this, but she would do anything to keep her friends from knowing she was a princess, she didn't want to be treated differently.  
  
Kagome had made friends before, hiding the truth about how she was a princess. The same thing always happened: she would eventually feel bad for lying and tell her friends. They would all promise to not treat her diferentley, and they all lied. They worried about doing thigs that would "offend" her and she couldn't take it anymore. She had these recent friends for two summers already and didn't want to lose them...so she kept her secret safe.  
  
She woke from her memories to find herself being dragged into a sports store.  
  
"Hey, I hate sports." she said to her friends.  
  
"Where else would you find boys?" they asked in a know how voice that immedeatly shut Kagome up as they entered.  
  
_Well....Here goes!!_ were Kagome's last thoughts before she stepped through the door.  
  
Kagome wandered from isle to isle, her friends had left drooling after some guy. In and out of each isle she went looking at the junk for each sport.... _golf..... soccer.. ...football.....tennis......baseball......oof!_ She felt her body slam into something stable. Rubbing her head she scrambled to her knees. _' Must not have noticed a wall.....'  
_That's when a human hand came into view, without looking up she grabbed it and pulled herself up. Then she looked up into the face of the man who helped her up and what she saw made her eyes widen. A mane of silver hair framed a strong face, set with golden eyes. She looked him up and down and realized that it wasn't a wall she had ran into, but a certain someone's rock solid, well-toned chest. Blushing slightly she bowed, muttering a quiet _'Gomen nasai'_ and then standing straight again. She gave him a smile, which he returned and turned to walk away. After taking a few steps away she found that she wasn't moving anymore and there was a tug at her wrist. Turning around she found that the end of the arm holding her hand belonged to none other than the man that helped her. He put on a little pouty face and said, "You didn't even tell me you name."  
  
"Neither did you." was Kagome's reply.  
  
"Mine's Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha hmmm....," Kagome pondered it a bit and then smiled brightly at him, "Mine's Kagome."  
  
"Nice to meet you Kagome."  
  
And that's how it all started.......  
  
A/N: Your probably asking yourself, What happens next? That's for me to know and you to find out. You even get to decide if you do want to find out! If this is one of your top three favorites, tell me so!


	6. Story Six

**  
Disclaimer:**  
  
Inuyasha = Rumiko Takahashi  
This Computer = Me  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Do you have the last box Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Mom!" called Kagome as she carried the last box down from her room to the moving van outside. They weren't actually moving, in fact they were all in the best of moods. You see, their shrine had been declared a national monument and they couldn't be more excited. The problem was that they had to stay somewhere else until the shrine was brought up to saftey code. So, this would be the last day they would see their shrine for about a month, they would be staying in a house provided by the county on the outskirts of town. Handing the last box over to the moving man, she watched as he placed it with the other boxes with "Kagome" written on the sides. He then jumped out of the van and pulled down the back flap.  
  
"Kagome! Come on! Get in the car!" yelled Souta from inside the small black vehicle. Kagome nodded and walked to the car. Pulling open her back door she slid in next to her brother and her mother turned to give her a small smile before driving off, the moving van following.  
  
The drive was quiet, well quiet except for Kagome's Grampa rambling on about the history of the building they were stayin at. Kagome just tuned him out and focused on the scenery flying by outside and soon his voice was only a dull hum.  
  
They had been driving for an hour and slowly the houses had been fewer and farther apart. Soon, there were none at all and the road thinned out and was surrounded only by trees. After driving another ten minutes, her mother slowed down and Kagome looked ahead to see a barely visible dirt road, hidden in the bushes. If she hadn't looked carefully, she wouldn''t have seen it at all. They trned of onto the road and the car began to bounce along with the road, all the pot holes shaking them up wildly. Just when Kagome was going to ask to walk the rest of the way because her head was begining to hurt, a large mansion came into view. Her headache forgotten, Kagome gazed stupidly up at the ivory building as the pulled up in front of it. She mindlessly opened he door and stepped out to look at the building towering above her.  
  
The van pulled in shortly after them and the moving men also seemed to be surprised at the beauty of the building. Her mother took out a key from her pocket and stepped forward to unlock the large wooden doors. The inside looked a little less well kept than the outside. It was dark and dusty, and cobwebs hung from the ceiling.  
  
"Okay." said Kagome's mother, breaking the silence as her voice echoed of the walls. "Kids, run and pick out your rooms!"  
  
Kagome and Souta stole glances at eachother and grinned wickedly. They took off at a dash to the large staircase in front of them. Kagome had the advantage, her legs were longer and she could skip a few steps at a time. Souta still managed to keep up though. When they reached the top the glnced the the left and right hallways. The one on the right held a single plain door at the end of a bare hall and the other held three doors. A large set of doors at the very end, another one to the right and a third to the left. Both Kagome and Souta knew that the large set of doors hid the master bedroom and it would definetly be the biggest. Kagome stole a glance down at Souta, to see he was gone. The little squirt had already taken off. Kagome took off like a dart to tey to catch up to souta, but his head start had been too much. He flung himself into the doors before she reached them and Souta had won the room.  
  
Kagome leaned against her knees to catch her breath before sneering at her brother and saying, "Oh well, I'll just get the room next door."  
  
She turned around to walk into the room when she saw her mom, with a box in hand walking into her room! "Mom!" she yelled.  
  
Her mom stopped and looked over at her daughter, "Sorry Kagome, but I really should be on the same side as Souta seeing as he might get scared in this new house. You'll have to have the room down the other hall seeing as that door over there is the bathroom."  
  
Then her mom left in the hallway alone as she disappeared behind the door. Kagome gave a sigh before traveling back down the hallway and to the end of the other. She reached her hand out and turned the knob, opening the door. She was faced with a staircase._ 'Great, I guess I'm living in the attic...'_ she thought with disappointment as she hiked up the stairs. When she made it to the top, she was faced with another door but when she opened this one, she gave out a gasp. This room was the nicest she had ever seen. It was all a pearly white, with lavender curtains and a huge four-post bed. There was a walk in closet, a vanity, and a small couch in the corner. The room was huge! High ceilings with a chandalier fan, it was like a room from heaven. Kagome couldn't help but give a little shout of glee before pouncing on the bed.  
  
Laying with her eyes shut, she lounged before deciding she should bring up her boxes of stuff. Opening her eyes to look at the ceiling, she was faced with a very plae face. A very angry pale face....and it was hovering a few feet above her. Kagome did the most normal thing for a person to do, she screamed.  
  
"AAAAIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Like this story? Tell me if it is one of your three favorites in a review. I will be keeping a tally and we'll see what happens, ok? This story is going to be a lot like Casper with a little bit of that Haunted Mansion Disney movie that I had to take my little sisters to. Anyway, I hope you like it so far!


	7. NOTE!

Here are the names of the stories, in the order they appear:  
  
Secrets of the Garden  
Popularity Mistakes  
Royal Affairs  
Battle of The Bands( I need band names!! Help!!)  
Temporary Time  
Seeing Secrets  
  
There are a lot of mistakes, please ignore tham, I will fix them when I re-post the stories. I hope you get the main idea.


End file.
